Various educational block matrix devices have been provided so that a block illuminates when the block is properly located within a matrix. Such patents are found at 2,092,577, 2,424,169, 3,237,341, 3,484,984, 3,517,937, 3,654,710, 3,696,548, 4,321,768, 4,508,511, 4,556,393. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,511 (McQueen) the lamps provided are not removable. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,393 (Bolli) there is no educational value to the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,169 (Hoffman) is basically an electrical sign with no provisions for coding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,937 (Glass) is basically a lighted jigsaw puzzle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,710 (Barnard) the lamps are not removable. This is also the case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,768 (Englehardt) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,577 (Hornung). Hornung also does not have a positive coding. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,548 (Teller), 3,237,341 (Janning) and 3,484,984 (Fischer), illuminated building blocks are provided with no educational value. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,108 (Castiglia), a low voltage matrix is provided for frictional engagement of C-shaped lamps upon a plurality of parallel horizontal stems.
It is an object of the device to provide a coded matrix for educational blocks which illuminates the blocks if they are placed in the proper position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low voltage educational illuminated block system.